


oh, isn't it heavenly

by pinkangel (pinkdevvil)



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, FK is an adult, Fluff, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdevvil/pseuds/pinkangel
Summary: Kamal has gotten used to the new way he wakes up.
Relationships: Kamal Bora/Flower Kid/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	oh, isn't it heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> _(title is from this[really cute song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xv70bMyJWP8))_

-

When Kamal wakes up, he feels hot, sticky, and _really gross_.

He grimaces before yawning into the broad expanse of Boris's chest resting underneath him. The man starts to stretch out, but freezes when he feels a warm tickling against his stomach.

Kamal looks down to see the flower kid wrapped around his legs with their cheek smushed up against his belly.

He feels a smile tug against his lips and sighs, laying his head back down. Pushing the uncomfortable, clammy grossness aside, he enjoys the moment of watching both his partners sleep.

Boris and FK are complete opposites. The dentist's snoring is comically loud when he slumbers, and he telegraphs every single kind of emotion across his face as he dreams. But the florist is much more reserved; breathing very quietly and never revealing anything but a blank expression. The two of them are hardly any different from when they're awake, Kamal muses.

The man closes his eyes and huffs in disbelief. It can be overwhelming sometimes; that there's not just one, but _two_ people in the world that love him like this.

_It's a really wonderful feeling._

Both his body and his heart melt as he surrenders and snuggles against the two of them.

Regardless of how Kamal now wakes up smothered and sweaty every morning, he feels like the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
